


Terrible Things

by Yagami_imagaY



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias sits down his son to tell him about his mother for the first time. </p><p>-WARNING TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE NEVER HEAR TERRIBLE THINGS BY MAYDAY PARADE! THIS FAN FICTION WILL BREAK YOUR HEART AND CAUSE MAJOR FEELS!-</p><p>-this was sort of a rushed one but I hope you sort of like it.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad, what was mom like? You've never told me." My son asked, coming up to me with a smile. 

I smiled softly and sadly back at him. "More like 'dad' but he was amazing. Sit down. I'm going to tell you how I met him." I said and gave him sad smile.

Leo sat down next to me and smiled. 

"Meeting your father was a day I will never forget. He was gorgeous. His name was Lukas Bondevik." I said, shuffling to pull my wallet out of my pocket and opening it to a picture of the blonde Norwegian I loved so much. 

"Wow..he was pretty I can agree to that." He said and smiled. 

I smiled and nodded. "That he was."

* * *

*flashback*

I sat in my chair in the top row of the back of the lecture hall. I sat there one seat behind my crush and best friend Lukas. He was cute. Especially for a guy he was cute. Kind of like a girl, but I could never say that to his face. He would probably choke me.

Lukas walked in, a little later than normal, sitting down in front of me. His awkward hair curl bobbing up and down as he moved. 

He was quiet pretty. Blue eyes deep like the sea that were always mysterious, pale skin that was always sparkling, and his hair that was a pale blonde. He was nearly perfect. If only I could see him smile just once.

Lukas turned to me and raised an eyebrow before smiling. Before my brain could register a reaction he spoke. 

"Mathias, you're staring again." He said in his low, always monotone voice.

I blushed darkly. "S-sorry!" I said quietly. 

Lukas smiled and giggled a little. "I think it's cute. I can tell by the way you look at me sometimes you know. You make it really obvious." He said and hummed. 

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "What do you mean?" 

"You're in love with me. Admit it." He said giggling. My jaw dropped. "See I knew it. How about we go on a date. Just one. This weekend, five o'clock at that restaurant on main?"

I smiled brightly. "S-sure!!" I said, sounding like a dork and smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

 

"Mom sounded amazing..." Leo said smiling. "So did you go on the date?"

I chuckled weakly. "Yeah obviously. I nearly missed it too. I was lucky that I didn't." I said and smiled. 

Leo smiled. "I bet it was amazing. You really loved him, didn't you." 

"Yes. With all of my heart. That's why I gave him my everything. Not even two years after we got together I asked him to marry me. He was so happy. I wish I could've seen that smile one last time. His face was filled with pure joy and excitement. I loved making him smile and laugh. I lived just to see his beautiful smile." I said and grabbed a pillow, hugging it.

* * *

*Flashback*

I stood on the balcony of the beach house, teaming with excitement of what was to come. Lukas and I had only been together for almost two years but I had waited long enough for this day. 

My two friends and Lukas's friends who had come along had been helping me plan this for about two months and the day was finally here. 

I walked down stairs and looked around, going to put on my red and black suit, smiling even more than I was before. I felt around my pocket for the small black box, smiling as I felt it in my hand. 

Today was the day. 

After a few seconds I headed onto the beach, approaching Lukas with a smile.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Wrong suit. I meant your bathing suit." 

I giggled. "I know, but this one is more appropriate." I said helping lukas up and turning him so he was facing the beach house's balcony. 

Lukas gave me a confused look. 

"Lukas. In my pocket I have something that will change your life. But I want you to know that I love you. And that's why I'm doing all this." I said, raising my hand and smiling before getting onto one knee. 

Alfred, Gilbert, Arthur, and Valdmir all held a sign from the balcony with the words 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' Written on it in large letters. 

After a few seconds I pulled out a box and opened it. "Lukas, will you?" I asked, smiling.

He took a few seconds to react before jumping into my arms, hugging me tighter than he had ever done before. 

I smiled brightly. "Is that a yes?" I asked, purring a little. 

"Of course idiot!~" He said, moving back and smiling brightly. I put the ring onto his small finger and smiled, hugging him tightly. 

Lukas smiled brightly and kissed my cheeks multiple times. "I love you! This is the second happiest day of my life!" He yelled and smiled. 

"What's the first?"

"Meeting you."

* * *

Leo giggled. "Cute. Now what next?" He asked completely inserted.

"Next you were born. Lukas was a brave mother. He was also very proud after birth. He loved you, very much. I wish he was here to see you today. He would be so proud of the man you've become." I said and hugged his shoulders. 

"What happened to mom? I never knew...." He said. 

I looked down. "That....is very sad, painful story....are you sure you want to know?" 

Leo nodded. "Yes. I need to know."

* * *

I looked at Lukas worriedly, stroking his forehead with my thumb. 

"I'm so sorry Mathias...I wish...I wish I knew sooner.." He said, his voice very hoarse and weak. "I only have a week or so before-"

"No. Don't say it. I can't take it. I'll miss you when it happens." I said and held his hand. 

He attempted to squeeze me hand. "Jeg elsker dig....min mann..." He said looking at me. I rubbed his hand lightly. "You are truly the best thing that has evet happened to me....remember that..." He said quietly, starting to fall asleep. It was late in the day so I expected it. 

I leaned over as I stood up, kissing his forehead. "Jeg elsker osgå dig, min kone." I said before kissing him lightly and leaving. 

* * *

"He....he died of cancer?" 

I nodded and looked down, tears coming to my eyes. "He was my everything. My one, true love. He meant the world to me. He was my all. I gave him everything. If I had nothing but the clothes on my back I would have given them to him." I said. "I loved..your mother with my entire being and existence."

Leo leaned over and hugged me. "I'm sorry dad." 

After I gathered my composure I sat up. "Leo, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. Please listen to me. Don't ever fall in love. Love will be great at first but eventually it will hurt. I don't want to see this happen to you. I would feel terrible if it did." I said.

Leo nodded.   


"I'll say it again. I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

 

 

 


	2. Update/Announcement

>>I'm thinking about continuing this story. If you would like a continuation please comment. I'll continue it on Mathias's POV because I have an idea for it.<<


End file.
